To Be With You
by xamethyst-rosex
Summary: YYHIY oneshot When Yukina goes to the city for the first time she finds herself lost in the park after seeing a girl who intrigued her. Said girl finds her and it seems that thats the beginning of a new friendship or more. implied YukinaxKagome :shojoai:


**Author's note:** Okay, I don't know where I got this idea of Yukina and Kagome being together but it stuck and now I think it's adorable. This is just a one-shot nothing bad in it, because I'm too shy to write something more than that at this time. But, for those who have an open mind, or enjoy this kind of thing I hope you like my first attempt. I may write more, but I'm still stuck on the whole Kagome/Kurama pairing. Heehee, I guess I wanted to try something different! Keep in mind however, this is my first attempt, so it may not be all that good...

**Pairing:** Implied Yukina/Kagome (Shojo-ai)

**Disclaimer: **Kagome is © Rumiko Takahashi and Yukina is © Yoshihiro Togashi

**

* * *

**

**To Be With You**

* * *

_(The story is more Yukina's P.O.V)_

**Flashback**

_It had started off as a nice day when she had left the temple with Genkai that morning. Genkai needed to go to the city, saying that there were a few items she had to pick up (most likely the latest craze in video games) and offered Yukina to come along. Being the first time she'd been to the city, she excitedly agreed._

_They went to a few small shops and Genkai searched the shelves for what she wanted. Ruby eyes watched with amusement as the old physic cursed about the game being 'sold out'. When said ruby eyes turned to gaze out the window, they saw that the streets were busy; most likely the mid-day rush had begun. But that wasn't what had caught her eyes. There. There was a girl rushing along the sidewalk. Something seemed to be different about this particular girl and Yukina found herself leaving Genkai's side, despite the warning that she'd get lost, and followed the girl toward the park across the way. _

_That is where Yukina found herself. She had sensed that there would be rain coming to wash away those lovely blue skies and fill the ground with puddles that people splashed through as they hurriedly made on their way._

_It was easy enough entering the park, but she had lost sight of this strange girl the moment she tried to move through the crowd of humans. The teal-haired maiden held out her hand as the first droplet of rain had fell. She turned away from the vision of trees and the many paths that led to spectacular gardens. Soon, the young ice maiden soon realized that she didn't know where she was. Genkai was no where in sight._

_The skies were growing steadily dark as the droplets of rain came pouring from the heavens. Yukina did her best to shield herself as she took cover under a large, nearby tree. She shivered and squeezed some water out of her pink sundress and tried to shied herself away._

_It was cold, but that wasn't what bothered her, after all she was a koorime. What did bother her now was the fact that she was indeed lost in this strange, yet beautiful place. _

_A few tears escaped and solidly plunked to the ground. Yukina paid no mind to those, as her thoughts were turned to utter fear of not knowing her surroundings. _

_That was when the rain suddenly stopped. Yukina stilled for a moment, listening. It hasn't stopped raining, but she didn't feel the cold droplets anymore. She cracked an eye open just slightly, but soon widened in surprise as the most beautiful shade of gray-blue stared back at her._

_She was torn from the stare when she heard the soft, feminim voice speak, "Are you ok? I saw you crying here…"_

_Yukina, who was at loss for words, realized that it was the girl from earlier. The girl that intrigued her with curiosity by that strange, yet warm aura and encouraged her to follow. The girl now kneeled beside her with a pink umbrella covering the two. That is when Yukina noticed how close they were. _

_With her sensitive sense of smell, she could easily smell the exquisite smell of strawberries and a hint of vanilla. Yukina closed her eyes taking in the lovely, comforting scent and reopened them to see black hair that trailed over the girl's shoulders in silky threads. It seemed to have a tint of blue to it, and her skin… it was so flawless. Like in a trance, Yukina began to reach for it, wanting to caress the softness, but snapped out of her reverie when the girl gave a strange look._

_Yukina felt her face heat up slightly, and she glanced away, whispering, "I'm lost. I don't know where I am."_

_The girl gave a genuine smile and held out her hand to her, "Let me help you."_

_Yukina stared at the offered hand at first before placing her own, slightly smaller one on it. Their hands snapped apart quickly when they felt a strange surge spread up the arms and through the bodies. They locked gazes, then glanced back at their hands._

"_What are you," the girl asked, "I feel something different about you. Something demonic, yet gentle and non-threatening at the same time."_

"_You mean you can sense that? Then my suspicions were right; there's something different about you as well. Are you a miko?"_

_The girl nodded. "I am, yes."_

_Yukina back away with fear and into the tree as she shivered and stared wide-eyed at the girl. _

_The girl looked at her intently for a moment. "I don't know what kind of demon you are, but let's try this again, shall we?" and held out her hand once more. Yukina was hesitant at first, but the girl continued. "I will not harm you."_

_She sounded sincere and trusting as Yukina searched those gray-blue orbs for any sign of deception. She found none and accepted the offered hand once more. She was pulled gently to her feet and stood to the height of the girl's chin. It seemed that the girl was no older than herself in terms of physical appearance. _

"_My name is Kagome," The girl introduced herself while adjusting the umbrella to cover them both. _

"_Yukina," she replied, brushing her fingers through her teal-colored hair, removing a few tangles._

_Kagome smiled, "What a beautiful name."_

"_Thank you," Yukina said shly._ 'But not as beautiful as your eyes.' _She blushed wickedly at her own thoughts. _

"_May I ask what kind of demon you are, Yukina?"_

"_Koorime, an Ice Maiden."_

"_Koorime…" she let it roll off of her tongue, "I've never heard of such before, but I'm guessing you're not from around here?"_

"_No, I'm not. This is my first time in the city with Genkai," Yukina answered._

"_Genkai? Is that who you're looking for?"_

_Yukina nodded. "Yes. It's my fault though, I shouldn't have strayed from her."_

_Kagome smiled slightly at the girls tinted cheeks, "Well let us go look for her then!"_

_The two made small talk about themselves as they walked down the many paths in the park and onto the busy streets. Yukina was most interested in this girl who called herself Kagome. She was kind, and friendly. A very pleasant person indeed, and smelled heavenly. Her scent lulled at Yukina's senses, comforting her. Not to mention also the fact that this girl didn't judge Yukina for whom she was, even though Kagome was miko; a demon's greatest enemy._

"_Yukina!" a voice called from behind. The two girls spun around to see a small, older woman with light pink hair making her way toward them, a bag dangling on her arm._

"_Genkai!"_

"_Where have you been?" Genkai asked as she stood in front of the two girls. She studied Kagome for a moment with interest. It seemed that this young lady was a miko. Genkai looked surprised and very relieved at the fact that the girl didn't react on instinct and destroy the demon presence, even if it were that of Yukina._

"_I got lost, Genkai," Yukina said, down casting her eyes beneath her teal bangs. "But Kagome here helped me."_

_Genkai nodded to Kagome in 'thanks' and said: "Come on Yukina, its getting late. Thank you for your help, Kagome."_

_Kagome nodded with acceptance. She turned to Yukina, who seemed a bit reluctant to leave with the old woman as she bit down on her lip and her delicate brows furrowed. They had grown close in that short time they've known each other._

"_It was a pleasure meeting you, Yukina."_

"_Yes. Pleasure is all mine. Thank you for helping me, I shall never forget," Yukina finally replied after a few moments of silence. She went to follow Genkai who was now ahead and turned back around, waiting for her to follow, but stopped when she felt a soft hand grasp her tiny wrist. She turned to see an offered umbrella. _

"_Here, take this," Kagome smiled and held out the umbrella to her._

"_I couldn't...you'll get soaked!" Yukina tried to decline._

"_No, no. I insist! I don't live too far from here anyway."_

"_Are you sure?" Yukina asked with uncertainty, but reached for it anyway._

_Kagome nodded with a smile before turning on her heel and running in the opposite direction. Calling behind her she said, "I hope to see you again, Yukina!"_

_Yukina stood there in the rain staring after the departing girl before she too, turned her heel back to Genkai and walked away feeling slightly lonely._

**End Flashback**

That had been weeks ago. Now Yukina sat on the temple steps watching as the sun slowly arched across the sky. She let out a sigh and planted her chin in her knees. Ever since that day she met Kagome, she couldn't stop thinking about her.

Her voice had been so kind and loving. So warm and cheerful. She accepted Yukina with her kindness and treated her warmly. She dreamed of those eyes and soft tresses of hair. Kagome's soft curves haunted Yukina's thoughts as if it were painted on the walls of her mind. Yukina shook herself from her thoughts when she heard Genkai approach.

"What's wrong Yukina? You haven't really been yourself since we came back from the city."

Yukina smiled at the woman's concern, but shook her head, "It's nothing Genkai, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem preoccupied about something lately."

"It's nothing!" Yukina reassured.

"Why don't you go for a walk around the temple grounds and clear your thoughts?" Genkai suggested.

Yukina stood with a smile and nodded, "Yes. I think I'll do that. I'll be back soon Genkai!" and with that, she made her way down the steps while Genkai retreated back to the Temple.

She came to an abrupt stop halfway down when she saw a familiar black head of hair, "K-Kagome?" she whispered, and not sure if this was real or not. Standing several steps down from her was Kagome, the very girl who had invaded her every thought and dream, smiling back up to her.

"Hello, Yukina," She greeted softly.

"Kagome!" the koorime ran the rest of her way down, "Is it really you?"

"Yes," Kagome giggled.

"How'd you know where to find me?"

"Well a friend of yours, Botan I think, came to me and told me that you wanted to see me again. She gave me the directions because…I wanted to see you again as well." She smiled warmly.

'_Botan?'_ Yukina thought, _'But how?…oh, right. Botan seems to know everything…I must remember to thank her next time I see her.'_ She turned her attention back to Kagome. "Really?"

"Yes…I haven't been able to keep you out of thoughts at all lately for some strange reason…" Kagome admitted with a small blush, "I'd like to find out why…"

Yukina let out a joyous laugh that filled the air and flung herself at the girl, careful so that they wouldn't lose their balance on the stairs. Kagome returned the embrace, wrapping her strong, yet delicate arm around the girl gently.

"Thank you for coming, Kagome. I feel the same way…"

Kagome smiled, "Good, because I'd like to be apart of your life."

"You already are," Yukina whispered and pulled herself from Kagome's grasp and took her hand instead. "Come on! I'll show you around the temple grounds."

"I'd like that." Kagome held her hand as they made their way down the stairs together. Each smiled, knowing this was the start of a new and glorious friendship…maybe even more.


End file.
